


[Untitled]

by Chosoko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Chatting & Messaging, Depression, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Galra Keith (Voltron), Hallucinations, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Insecurity, Jealous Keith (Voltron), M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Keith (Voltron), Protective Keith (Voltron), Season/Series 04, Secrets, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Self-Sacrifice, Sick Character, Slow Burn, Space Uncle Coran (Voltron), Suicidal Thoughts, love bug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chosoko/pseuds/Chosoko
Summary: Not much of a summary. I'm planning on making the longest Voltron Klance fic out there. This will center around Lance and his story. I don't want to spoil the story(if you decide to read it, I'm a terrible writer).Takes place during S4(Or after. I dunno)(Will not be beta'd. Don't have a beta fml.)(Some tags were not added as I couldn't figure out how. Will check later)





	1. Chapter 1(For now)

_**I was never your friend. I felt nothing, but pity for you.** _

_Hunk..._

**_You're really annoying. Sharpshooter? Hah. More like Sharploser._ **

_Pidge..._

**_Do you ever shut up? I'd rather not hear you talk ever again._ **

_Shiro..._

**_You thought we finally became friends, huh? Well, guess what? You have no friends. You'll always be alone. You're gonna die alone. Just like you deserve._ **

_K-Keith..._

* * *

Lance's body shot upright as he awoke from his nightmare. The voices in his head were still as clear as a cloudless day.

He rubbed his fists over his eyes roughly, trying to shake the thoughts away. He kept them at bay before. He can do it again. Maybe. _H_ _opefully..._

**Squeak! Squeak!**

Lance turned towards the noise. Chulatt, the tiny rodent sat perched next to his pillow, looking up at him with worry.

"Thanks, but I'm fine, Chulu. Just a small nightmare, no biggie." He forced himself to smile, hoping his little friend didn't notice the shakiness of his voice.

Chulatt seemed to ponder over this for a second before jumping down from the bed and heading for the door. He looked up at Lance one last time before leaving the room.

The former blue paladin sighed slightly before forcing himself to get up and ready. Today was not gonna be a good day. He really hoped there would be no missions this time. He wanted to rest a bit more.

* * *

"...which is why we can't leave this spot. Any questions? Oh, good morning, Lance. I hope you slept well?"

Lance looked up at Coran as he entered the common room. He smiled weakly. Sometimes he felt like Coran was the only one who truly cared... he didn't dare say any of it out loud though.

He didn't want them to think that he was ungrateful or anything. It's thanks to them that he could finally leave Earth and figure out where he truly belonged. Coran seemed to hide something about it, but didn't want to tell Lance before he was absolutely certain. Lance was slightly terrified to find out about it, he did live on Earth for as long as he could remember.

"...Lance? Are you listening? I just said that  _Keith was coming back_."

Lance nodded meekly, he had heard Shiro. But what was the point of getting excited? Keith was just gonna leave again after. He always did. No one ever cared about what Lance would want. They always thought about themselves.

"I honestly thought you'd be more excited. You can go back to bickering like an old couple just like old times!" Pidge chuckled softly to herself.

"I'm ecstatic. At a loss of words, really." He stepped over to the couch and sat down, hoping the others would just ignore him. Luck was at his side today, as soonest he sat down, the others started talking about upcoming missions again...  _Wait, did they say another Robeast?!_ Ah, whatever. Not really his problem.

   


   



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's chapter 2. It's slightly longer than the first one, but not as long as I had hoped. Well... Hope you like it.

"I miss Earth."

_Please stop..._

"We all do, Hunk."

_Just shut up..._

"Not me. Believe it or not, but I'm glad we're not on Earth."

_Another careless and meaningless chat... just stop!_

"No one asked you, Matt."

_Yeah, Matt... Shut up._

"What about you, Lance? I know you said so before, but things have changed. Do you still miss Earth?"

_No, I never missed Earth._

Lance faked a big smile, "Yeah! I mostly miss the oceans, though! And the sea... the rivers... Just water in general! Heh..."  _Ignorant people..._

 

**_That night..._ **

 

**The Blue Lion would never willingly choose you as her paladin.**

_Another nightmare...?_

**She only let you pilot her so that we could get to our lions!**

_Maybe... they're right._

**You'll always be a cargo pilot. That's a fact that'll never change.**

_I know! So please... stop..._

**You were a mistake. You weren't meant to exi-**

_**That is enough!** _

 

**Fwosh!**

An intense blue light left Lance's body and surrounded the Dream Plains. A voice as soft as silk started speaking and Lance could feel the love emitting from it almost instantly.

_**Be strong, my young cub! You cannot let your demons win over you like this. Their words are nothing more than lies.** _

_Lies you say... But weren't they speaking the truth when saying that you only let me pi-_

_**I chose you because of your heart, my dear. You may not have noticed, but a lot of things have happened thanks to you being there. Take Pidge & Hunk, for instance.** _

A memory of the three of them laughing appeared.

_**If it were not for you, they would never have met and become best friends. Pidge would be all alone in her search for her brother.** _

Pidge sitting alone on the roof, typing away on her laptop.

_**You would not follow Pidge and then save Shiro.** _

That dude's my hero!

_**If it were not for you, Hunk would never think to look through Pidge's stuff and then lead you to me. You would not be where you belong. Here. Home, with me. You started all this, Lance. No one would be alive if it were not for you.** _

_**Lance. Never doubt yourself. You are stronger than you may think. You have to believe in yourself. You have to believe that you can do this!** _

* * *

Lance actually felt refreshed when he woke up this time. Must've been Blue. Her voice always soothed him. He didn't remember his dream, though.  _Huh..._ couldn't have been that important if he forgot.

His internal clock told him that he had about four vargas before the rest of the team woke up. Lance decided to use this time wisely by training. For real this time. Not like that one time where he went to the Training Room just to nap.

Besides, Keith was returning soon after everybody wakes up and Lance didn't want to be seen as weak again. He jumped up from bed, got dressed and jogged to the Training Room.

 

\- 6 vargas later -

 

Lance winced internally as he entered the common room. He was two vargas late, and Shiro was already yelling at him.

"Lance, where have you been? You're late. Even later than usual."

"I was just tra-"

"No. I don't want to hear any of your excuses."

Lance could feel irritation creeping up at the back of his head. Shiro never listened to him.  _Some leader you are..._

"Shiro, I-"

"Just stop, Lance. No one wants to hear about your make-up procedure."

Lance turned and glared at Pidge, but the green paladin just shrugged. He really didn't like this tea- Keith... Keith was here. Right now. Lance almost smiled at him. Almost, "Hey, Samurai."

"Hey yourself, sharpshooter. How're you been? I heard that you've been a bit distant lately. Any particular reason? Can't have you skip the training, you know." Keith looked at him so softly that Lance could start believing that he actually cared. But that'd just be dumb.

"I haven't been distant, Keith. Just busy with my own stuff. There weren't that many missions so I decided to have some well deserved me-time." _Why would the cool and amazing Keith Kogane care about the boring and worthless me..._

He looked away from Keith and sat down. He hoped no one noticed the slight wince as he sat down. Hunk, Pidge and Matt were talking about technology. Shiro was chatting with Coran. Kollivan was standing behind Keith, talking with Allura about their next plan. And Keith was... Keith was looking straight at him. Quiznak!

"Lance, are you OK?"

Lance sputtered, "F-fine! Perfectly fine! Never been better, thanks for asking!"  _Please let it go... let it go... please... I don't want to talk about it._

For a second, it looked like he would leave it alone, but Keith being Keith had to press him. He walked over to Lance and sat down next to him. His voice low enough so only Lance would hear, "Are you hurt? You seemed to be limping a bit earlier. If you don't want the others to know, we could go somewhere more private?"

No answer.

"Lance."

_Go away... I'm fine._

He could feel Keith rest a hand on his back, but he would not give in. He would not let his weaknesses be shown.

"Keith, could you come over here for a second?"

Keith nodded and Lance felt him give Lance a brief hug before joining Shiro... what... when did Keith start to... why... he was dreaming. That was the only logical explanation. Keith would never willingly show affection like that. Much less to Lance. What was going on...?

Lance pondered over this for a split second before standing up again, or trying to at least. He barely managed to stand upright before he was falling forward. No one seemed to pay him much mind... figures... But...

 

-

 

"... nce... wa... p..."

_I can hear voices... but who..._

"W... up... ple..."

_Someone... worried? No..._

"Lance!"

_Keith...?_

"Please! Wake up!"

"Dear Father... That's a lot of blood... We have to get him to a cryo-pod as quickly as we can!"

_No... I can't... Not again..._

"Lance's moving! Just barely, but still! Everyone, give him space!"

He opened his eyes slowly, the bright light from the training room blinding him temporarily. The first thing he saw as his vision cleared was the worried eyes of the ex-red paladin. Why did Keith looked so worried? He looked around the room. Hunk seemed like he was on the verge of throwing up. Pidge was holding on to Matt tightly, it seemed... Coran was next to Allura, giving him a soft look. Allura looked sad too, it seems. And Shiro... He couldn't really tell. He didn't want to look at Shiro... But Keith was the most important here. He looked back up at him and tried to smile, but the pain from his thigh made it very hard to do anything, but wince.

"Lance... don't move so much. You're losing a lot of blood... How in the world did you get a leg wound so bad just from training?"

Lance laughed briefly, the pain becoming more apparent as he was fully conscious, "It a-actually went..."  _cough_ "...went really w-ell... a-at the..." 

Keith gently lowered Lance's head as he tried to raise it, "Don't talk... You can talk after your better. Now come on, let's get you healed up."  _No, is he going to...?_ Keith gently lifted him up from the floor, one arm on his back, the other warily holding his knees up, trying not to cause him anymore pain.  _He did!_ At this point, it took Lance all the strength he could muster not to blush furiously like a little schoolgirl. What was he, five?

Although his leg hurt a lot, he really couldn't let Keith do this. Lance knows that he's overweight, so he must be a bit too heavy for Keith, "K-Keith... I can walk fine... on my own... Keith... Please..."

Seems like his pleas fell on deaf ears, though. The red paladin ignored him completely and continued down the corridors to the medical bay, the rest of the paladins already far ahead of them to make sure nothing was in the way.

Inside the medical bay, he was still ignored as he was gently put inside the cryo-pod. Before Keith completely let go, Lance grabbed his wrist tightly, tears almost forming at the corners of his eyes, "Please, don't..." He really didn't want to to this, he always felt so alone inside the pod. Keith seemed to understand this as he took hold of Lance's hand and made him let go as gently as possible, still holding his hand, "I'll be here the whole time, Lance. I promise."

Lance didn't want to feel alone again like last time, but he still nodded briefly, letting his eyes close as Keith took a step back away from the pod. The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was Keith's soft, almost nonexistent smile...  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for ending it there. I'm not the best writer around. And I'm sorry for updating so slowly. I really have no motivation to do anything. At all. Those weeks I've only spent sleeping xD Sorry about that. I will try to do better. Promise.
> 
> If you liked this please leave a comment, as I love reading what people say about my work. Also, ideas are very welcome as I barely have any!  
> Also sorry for saying sorry so much. I'm used to apologizing... I always make mistakes... Anyway! I hope you liked this and I will try my best to write the third chapter really soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay! I have not given up this early in the story! Hope you like this and please leave a comment to let me know that you want me to keep going!

"...started trai... long... morning..."

"...not awake... not long..."

Lance could hear the voices talk about him, but couldn't decipher what in the world they were saying. The pod did block out most of their voices. But seeing as he was pretty much lucid now, it shouldn't take too long before the pod decides that he's completely healed and let him out.

_Ah, speak of the devil..._

"Paladins! The pod is opening. Step back and give Lance some space." Allura looked over the rest of the team as she took a step to the side of the pod, Keith on the other side to catch Lance in case he trips or something.

The Blue paladin took a moment to open his eyes and regain his composure before taking a small step out of the pod.  _So far... So good..._

He glanced at his friends,  _Not friends..._ the voice provided, and sighed in relief as his eyes landed on the former Red paladin. He kept his promise about being there when he awoke.  _That's a first..._

"Lance? Are you okay?"

The Blue paladin didn't reply, worried that he might fall if he didn't pay enough attention to the floor. His feet weren't steady just yet. He took hold of the side of the cryopod for support as he took another step forward... This really wasn't going well.

Even if his leg was mostly healed, it still hurt alot. He had no idea for how long he'd be limping, but he hoped it'd stop sooner rather than later.

Lance looked up at Keith before reaching for his hand. He didn't want to admit it, but he really needed Keith's help to walk.  _He's going to laugh at you..._

Keith looked taken aback for a split moment before gently taking hold of the outstretched hand of the Blue paladin. He could feel his cheeks heat up a little bit, but ignored it in favour of helping Lance with his walking. "Thank you for relying on me, Lance. I really appreciate our friendship."

Now Lance was the one taken aback. Did he hear right?  _No. You didn't._ Did Keith really just say that?  _He's lying. You know that._

"No!" Lance abruptly let go of Keith's hand as he covered his face in both.  _He never liked you._ "No! Shut up!"

"Lance!"

Lance screamed in pain as he fell to his knees. The voices in his head wee getting more active... And more painful... He uncovered his face and looked up at Keith with tears in his eyes, "Please make it stop..." He gripped his hair tightly, "It hurts so much..." Lance let his head hang low as he felt Keith rub his back up and down soothingly, "I'm so... so sorry..."

Shiro gently took hold of Allura's hand as he ushered her and the rest of the team out of the medical bay, "Come on, guys. Let's give them some privacy. We'll check on Lance later to make sure that he is fine."

* * *

 

"Hey... Tell me what you need, Lance..."

Lance didn't reply. He just hugged Keith tighter, scared that he might be left alone if he let go for even a second.

Keith took a deep breath and exhaled softly, "Lance... I can't help you if you don't tell me what you need..."

"I just need you to hold me for a bit... I'll be fine soon... Promise..." Lance spoke so softly that even with Galra hearing, Keith still had a problem hearing him.

Keith raised himself up from the floor, gently picking Lance up on his arms so that he could carry him to his room. Knowing Lance, he's probably need a few hours of cuddling... or at least that's what Hunk told him.

The Blue paladin let his head rest on Keith's shoulder as he was carried, "Where're you taking me..." Keith only hummed in response as he turned the corner.

As Keith entered Lance's room, the Blue paladin had already fallen asleep, snoring lightly. He lowered the boy down on his bed and took a step back to get a better look at his face. The paladin's cheeks were slightly off coloured from the screaming.

The Red paladin decided to leave and let Lance rest, but as he took another step back, he noticed that Lance was staring at him with pleading eyes. Keith chuckled softly, and got down to the bed with him. He could spare a couple of hours...

* * *

 

As Lance woke up yet again, he was feeling very confused. This was the third or fourth time he has woken up in what felt like the same day... Keith! He remembered hurting his leg while training and Keith helping him to a pod... He remembered being carried to his room... But no sign of the Red paladin anywhere...

Lance got up and went to the common room, where he expected everyone to be.

\--

"Good morning, Lance. Hope you slept well? We have a busy day ahead of us." Shiro was the first to greet him as he entered the room and he sounded... actually nice?  _It's called acting, you idiot. You should probably learn from him..._

The Blue paladin looked around the room and noticed that something was off... "Where... Where is... Keith? Did he leave already?"

Allura smiled fondly at Lance, "He hasn't arrived yet, Lance. Don't worry thought, it won't be long now. They'll be here soon."

The Green paladin on the other hand... She was laughing so hard that she almost fell out of her seat. Even Hunk was snickering beside her, "Were you dreaming about Keith, Lance?"  _Hunk...  
_

"I didn't know you liked him that much..."  _Pidge..._

Even Shiro was close to burst out laughing, until he regained his posture and coughed loudly, "OK, that's enough. I'm sure Lance had a fairly normal dream... Do you want to talk about it?" He looked at Lance with a small smile.

But Lance was even more confused now... It was a dream? Did... Did he have a dream inside of a dream?

"Lance?"

...Come to think of it... His leg seemed completely fine... No pain whatsoever...

"Lance."

He had no trouble walking here... He also didn't feel like his head was killing him anymore, either...

"Lance!"

Lance might as well have gotten a heart attack, because Shiro was suddenly right in front of him. He also might've shrieked like a little girl. Hopefully not, though. He looked up at Shiro with wide eyes as he took a step back and apologised.

The Black paladin just chuckled, "It's fine, Lance. But you looked pretty worried there for a second... You okay?"

Lance quickly nodded, "Positive! Just a bit confused 'cause the dream seemed pretty real, y'know? With Keith being cool an all. Guess it makes sense, huh... That mullet is as cool as a rock." He really hoped that they wouldn't notice his blush. That's be so awkward...  _They would've laughed at you. Haha!_

Shut up!

Shiro nodded briefly and was about to reply, but was interrupted by Coran, who was announcing the arrival of the Blade of Marmora. The team went to the hangars to greet them, with the Princess at the front.

The Blades were already present when they got there, and Lance could feel his heart beat faster. He really hoped this wasn't another dream, he was sick of waking up so often this morning.

Lance felt someone nudge his side, trying to get his attention. Pidge was telling him that Keith was... not here? "Where... Why isn't Keith with you...?"

The Yellow paladin stared at Lance and started snickering, "Lance... Behind you... Pff... Bahahaha! You look like someone just kicked a puppy!"

Lance was very confused as he turned around and saw the former Red paladin stand there with his arms crossed and a soft smile on his face. Which quickly faded as he was suddenly in the middle of a really strong group hug. Which... felt nice. Like a real family.

He could feel laughter threatening to erupt as he was hugged even tighter. Keith could feel Allura's heartfelt laugh from behind him.

"It's good to have you back, Keith."

"Shiro... It's good to be back! I missed you all!"

 

With the hug and greetings being over, the team and the Blades soon found themselves in the common room, where they could comfortably go over their next plan to take down the Galran Empire.

Lance found this very boring. And even if he didn't, he still wouldn't come up with any ideas. Not like he could change anything either. Shiro was kinda rude to him nowadays... "Allura? Permission to leave?"

"Permission gr-"  
"Permission denied."

Lance glared at the Black paladin, "I was asking Allura. You know? Our leader? Yeah, her. Not you."

The glare was returned, but a tad more intense, "I am the leader of this team, and therefore, I make the decisions. And I say no."

He was downright ignored as Lance turned around and left the room, completely tuning out the voice calling out to him. Shiro may have been the Black paladin, but the was not  _his_ leader...  _Over my dead body._

The training room couldn't have been farther away as he could hear footsteps follow him. He really hoped that it wasn't Keith. That was so embarrassing... Shiro yelled at him... again. This time in front of guests...

Lance visibly tensed as a hand grabbed his shoulder to stop him in his tracks. As he turned around, he could feel his mind being invaded by hundreds of voices telling him to ignore the other person and run. What met his eyes was not a mullet-headed half-Galra, but one of the actual Galra... Why did Kolivan follow him...

"Young one, do not feel threatened by the leader's voice. He does not recognise your true strength and your will to fight. Our youngest warrior, Keith has told us about your exploits."

Wait... Keith has told them about him? Why... He would've understand Shiro... Or Allura... Or maybe even Pidge... But him? The most inexperienced fighter?

His face must've shown his confusion clearly, because in a matter of seconds, the stoic face of the Galra softened slightly. Kolivan patted his shoulder lightly, "Keep doing what you always do. Just be yourself and don't let anyone talk you down. You are stronger than you may think." 

And with that, Lance was once again completely alone in a dark hallway. Did the Leader of the Blade of Marmora just try to motivate him? Lance's mind was still blank as he continued down the corridor to the training room. He really needed to train... right now. He was still so confused...

~ 3? vargas later ~

  _Huff... Huff..._

...Another gladiator down... But it's not enough! Not nearly enough! "Start training sequence 22!"

If Lance was himself, he would've heard the doors open. If he was away of his surroundings, he wouldn't have had a mini heart-attack when Keith was suddenly right in front of him, ending his training session.

"Woah! Calm down, Lance! Hahaha...! I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to check on you. Also here to tell you that dinner is ready. We're all waiting on you."

Oh... "No, no, that's fine. I already ate while you guys had that meeting."  _Lies._ _All lies._ But he doesn't need to know! "Now, can you go? I want to train a bit longer. Three hours isn't really enough for me. So..."

Keith took a step back at this. Staring worryingly at Lance, "Lance... It's been seven hours. The meeting ended four hours ago, and the Blades have already left... Lance... Have you been training for seven hours straight?"

The Blue paladin didn't reply right away. Instead, he was in his own head, confused. He honestly thought that only three hours had passed... His internal clock must've been broken again...

"Lance."

He looked up at Keith with a frown, "I thought it was only three hours... Honestly... Time must have flown past me. It certainly didn't feel like that long." He chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

Keith shook his head, still frowning. He honestly couldn't believe this guy sometimes. Who just forgets time and trains for so long? ...You know, except for him. He took a deep breath, "Go rest, Lance. That's enough training for now. Go take a shower and maybe go to bed early? You've kinda earned it at this point. I'll talk to Shiro about it, don't you worry."

Lance nodded, albeit still a bit confused and turned to leave the room before turning back to Keith, "I'm sorry, did you just say that the Blades have already left? Does that mean...?" His eyes lightened up with hope and he fought the urge to grin widely when the Red paladin nodded with a weak smile.

"Not for long, though. Just until my next assignment."

Keith was back. And he was staying. That's all that mattered to Lance. He missed him alot.  _He probably didn't miss you..._ Probably not. But that was kinda obvious from the beginning. Who in their right mind would miss Lance?

Lance left for the showers with a happy mind. Tomorrow was gonna be a great day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer than I expected. And it's shorter than I planned. But I wanted to end it there. 
> 
> I can promise you that the next chapter will be up way sooner than this one did. Thank you for reading! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading through this. Please leave a comment telling me what you think. As this will surely be long, you can come with ideas too!


End file.
